Strange Connections
by PS-Yume
Summary: Soul has lost one very important person, and the only thing he can do right now is grieve. But it all changes when a strange blonde girl appears giving him another solution. Will he lose himself along the way or will he be able to survive? SoMa R&R


**HIIIIIIII GUUUUYYYYSSS :DD I'm soooo happy to be writing a new story :3 Hope you'll like it just as much as I am enjoying writing it :DD**

**I actually almost cried in a certain part of this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, blah blah blah... you know, the usual xD By the way, Kid is totally OOC in this story ... but i wanted it that way :DD just to give more fluff and jealous moments :D MUAHAHAHAHAHA...haha...ha... ahem  
><strong>

**ENJOY ! :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Strange Connections"<strong>

**..:: Chapter 1 ::..**

* * *

><p><em>Screeches.<em>

_A whisper._

_White roses painted in crimson._

* * *

><p>I jumped in my bed, startled from the nightmare I've been having since a few days ago. I forgot momentarily of everything that happened recently. But I automatically recalled all of it once I woke up fully with rays of light shinning from the semi-opened window.<p>

_Damn. _I thought as I got up from bed. I should do as that phrase says… er… how was it?... ah yes, if life throws you lemons and it hits your eye, get on the street and shout that life is a bitch! But since it was… um… _7:30 am?_

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" I rushed to the closet and picked my black suit and red shirt. I ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Given the silence that was taking over the house, the old ma-, I mean, my dad, must have already gone ahead. He looked really lifeless. And that's saying _a lot_, since he never shows any kind of emotions. I'm also a lil' bit shocked as well, and of course I'm feeling like shit (more than usual), but I don't show it, since cool guys are like that… although other people misunderstand it as being insensible.

* * *

><p>I got on my motorbike, my precious baby, one of the few things I cherish in this stupid life of mine.<p>

I made my way to the place everyone was going. As I approached the scene, I was able to see all the cars and that long car with a big space in the back. I saw the medium sized stones rising from the ground. As I got near to other people, I heard the Father talking.

I wasn't one of those that cry often, because I'm cool and cool guys don't cry like that, so I let a single tear roll down my cheek as I saw my most important cherished thing inside a wooden box…

My mom. Yes fellows, my mom. Two days ago she died from being run over by a car. It all happened so fast, and now, my kind, bubbly and lively mom was being buried. I don't quite believe it was accidental, but it all points to that.

I looked to my right and there was my dad… lifeless. On my left, were my brother Wes and his girlfriend, motionless and emotionless. That is until I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. _Is he smirking?_

I shook that thought right away… Wes couldn't possibly be involved, right? He was the complete "mama's boy".

I was suddenly clouded with memories of my mother and me, and with the fatal event the night before… I was there and wasn't able to do anything…

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Soul! We are going to be late!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I growled. How come I also had to go to Wes' girlfriend dinner?<em>

"_Ok, ok! Sheesh!" I said running down the staircase._

"_Oh, my son looks so charming!" she said trying to hug me. I was able to escape from her bear hug._

"_Whoa! Not cool, mom…" She sighed._

"_Yes, yes, I almost forgot that I had such a rebellious son." She said jokingly._

"_It's not rebelling. It's being cool… which I am." I smirked. She smiled._

"_Come on, let's go."_

_Since Wes' girlfriend's house was in the neighbourhood, we walked there. We just had to cross that little street, which was badly built in my opinion. It didn't have any signalization or a crosswalk._

_My mom started to cross the street chirpily, twirling and dancing._

"_Hey, mom."_

"_Yes?" she said stopping and turning to face me._

"_I-" I was cut off by a sudden blinding light. And then, it happened all so fast, I wasn't able to do a thing. I turned to the source of the light, in vain, since I wasn't able to see. As I turned my head to my mom, I saw her smiling sadly and a tear running through her cheek, as if she knew she wouldn't make it in time. "I love you." She whispered to the wind. Then I heard a loud thump and my mom was on the cold floor, lifeless, drowning in her own pool of blood. I ran to her to check her pulse… nothing…_

"_MOM? Come on, mom! Wake up! Stop messing around!" I shouted shaking her. No response. "This isn't funny! Mom! MOOOOOOMMM!"_

* * *

><p>I let another tear fall. In the end, it was my fault that she died, and my father must think so too, given the fact that he hasn't talked to me since that night. If I hadn't called her we wouldn't be here.<p>

As I looked ahead of me, trying to calm down, I saw a blur with shades of green and a sort of dirty blonde colour, which disappeared almost instantly when I laid my eyes on it. I blinked a few times.

"I must be going crazy already." I sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>Once the funeral was over, everyone started to walk away. I stayed there looking at the coffin.<p>

"Mom…"I whispered.

"… What a pity." A girl's voice said.

"Yeah, I-" I turned to look to the source of the voice and met a pair of beautiful emerald, big eyes.

"Who are you?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. She wasn't someone from the ceremony. She had dirty blonde hair, similar to the blur I saw earlier. _Was that her?_ Her hair was loose, gently touching her shoulders. (A/N: I didn't want for her to have those ponytails. I think they are too childish for the age they have here, which is by the way 17 for Maka and 18 for Soul.)

She was wearing a white blouse, with a yellow vest and a plaid, red skirt, a long black coat, that reached her ankles, and black and white boots.

"Oh, how rude…" She said with a fake hurt voice. "I'm Maka Albarn."

"I'm-"

"Yes, I know. Soul Eater Evans." She said bluntly.

"How do you-? Whatever. What are _you _doing here? If haven't noticed yet, this is a _private _funeral." I narrowed my eyes even more.

"None of your business." She said coldly.

"This funeral isn't your business either." I hissed.

"Oh, but it is."

"What? How-"

"I think you deserve to know… besides I need your help… the Boss isn't going to like this, but, oh well…" She whispered sighing heavily.

"Spill it." I threatened.

She smirked. "Or what? You're going to hit me?"

"I don't hit girls. That's too uncool."

"Are you afraid I'll beat you to a pulp?" she smirked wider.

"Shut up." I glared. "Spill it out."

"Very well." She sighed. "For starters… your mother's death wasn't an accident." _I knew it… _

My eyes still widened with shock. I had the feeling it wasn't an accident, but still… I wasn't expecting this.

"Let me start from the beginning." She smiled lightly. "I work for a private investigation organization. Yes, I'm young, but I'm an orphan, and the organization took me in when I was a kid." She smiled sadly. I looked at her with understanding eyes. I knew what it feels like to lose someone you love, and not even getting the chance to know them, must be horribly crushing.

"So… your organization thinks that my mother was murdered? But why?"

"Well, we have been investigating a company lately. It seems that there have been suspicious deaths occurring around it."

"What does that have to do with my mom?" I asked confused.

"We know that your brother's girlfriend is the daughter of the CEO of that company."

"You really know a lot about my life." I stated in disbelief.

"I'm good in what I do." She shrugged lightly.

"Conceited much?" I smirked. She glared at me.

"Look who's talking." She snorted.

"Yeah, yeah." I started my motorbike's engine. "Are you going anywhere now, or are you going to keep stalking me?" I grinned.

"Very funny. I'm going to work." She smiled. _God. Her smile is so beautif-… whoa, whoa, whoa… what the hell am I thinking? Be cool, Soul…_

"Hum… do you want a ride?" Ok... this… wasn't normal. The words just seemed to slip my mouth, without me thinking. "I never let anyone ride it, you should take the offer." I smirked as I put my helmet on. _Why am I doing this now?_

"Well…I guess it won't hurt… Thank you." She smiled openly. I blushed lightly. Thank God I had the helmet on…

"Whatever… get on." She sat in the motorbike. "Put your arms around my waist." I said coolly. She did as I told and I blushed at the warmth that was now surrounding me. It was strange that such warmth came from someone that appeared to be so cold like Maka. _When I say her name it sounds so right… but why? I- _

My thoughts were interrupted as Maka cleared her throat.

"Aren't you going to give me a helmet?"

"… Here, take mine." I took my helmet off and gave it to her.

"But-"

"No, it's ok. I only have that one, so…" I said coolly.

"Okay, then… let's go?" she asked, as if we hadn't moved for a while. And apparently, we didn't. I looked at my watch and it had passed 10 minutes already. I blushed.

"Oh… yeah." I said scratching my head nervously.

We started moving and she gave me the directions to where I was supposed to take her. We talked a bit along the way.

"We are here." She said squeezing me. I stopped abruptly given the surprise.

"Geez, Soul! Can't you stop more softly?" She yelped.

"Sorry." I muttered. Now that I got a look at the building beside us, my mouth almost fell to the ground. _Almost, _being the key word. Cool guys don't act like that. Well, putting that aside, the building was frigin' huge! Seriously! There were almost _clouds_ surrounding it. I think it was bigger than the _Empire State Building_!

"Hum… Soul?" Maka looked at the face I was making questioningly.

"Hn?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"O-k… Thank you, once again." She said with a smile, getting off of the motorbike and giving me the helmet.

"Hn." I was lacking words… that smile was really breathtaking. I blushed at my thoughts.

"Hum… do you want to come?" she looked at me expectant that I would reject.

"Ok, sure. I'll go." I smirked. She sighed.

"Follow me." I did as she told and got inside that ridiculously huge building. I was led through enormous halls. They had several windows, letting the light penetrate them. The light only contributed for them to look even bigger.

"Makaaaaa!" We heard someone shout.

"Oh no…" Maka sweat dropped. We were facing each other and I was about to turn, when someone pushed me against a wall.

"Hey! What the hell, man?" I hissed. I looked to whoever threw me and growled. I saw a guy with black hair and three strips on it and golden eyes. _Weirdo._

Just then I realised that he was hugging Maka, as she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Kid, let me go."

"No. Unless you accept what I asked you." He said grinning.

"Get. OFF." She said menacingly.

"Or?" He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Or I'll Maka Chop _you_." She narrowed her eyes.

His eyes twitched and he released her right away. She sighed.

"Good." She smiled. He blushed.

"Ahem." I nearly growled. That guy seemed to only notice my presence now. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who's this?" He hissed. _Does he feel threatened?_

I smirked at my thought.

"Why? Are you _jealous_?" He growled and narrowed his eyes even more. My smirk widened.

He turned to Maka, ignoring me.

"Now seriously, who's this?" His tone was now solemn.

"He's the… um… son of the woman that… er… was murdered in my investigation case?" She added a questioning tone in the end innocently, saying the last part in a whisper. I was still able to hear it, though.

"What?" The Kid guy almost shouted. Maka flinched.

"Calm down… It's not a big deal… besides, I need him."

"_Not_ a big deal? You know that the Boss is probably going to suspend you, right?" He said sceptical.

"I know… that's where you enter." She grinned.

"Wha-? No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it, missy!"

"Pweeease." She pled making puppy eyes. _Mood swings much? Well, at least she can be cute too._ I blushed.

"No! I'm not going to fall for that, _again_. I-" He stopped talking since Maka grabbed his shirt. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"M-Maka?" Kid blushed. Suddenly, she looked up, still with the puppy eyes, but now, tears were beginning to take form. His eyes widened with surprise. He then shut them and started pressing his temples.

"Fine…" He sighed heavily. "I'll help you."

Maka smirked triumphal. "Great." She turned to me. "Let's go. We have to meet the Boss and explain our situation." She smiled lightly.

"Cool." I smirked showing my shark teeth. She seemed to be surprised by them, but that feeling was easily swept away. Is she used to see strange things? Anyway, we started walking.

"Why did you tell him, anyway?" Kid asked curious. Then he gasped in horror. "Did you fall in love with him?" I _almost_ tripped on my own feet and I could see Maka trying to keep her balance.

"Don't b-be stupid, Kid. I just met him t-today." She said stuttering. I felt somewhat disappointed… why did I?

I heard Kid sigh in relief… sort of.

"Good… I think." He turned to me. "If you mess with MY perfectly symmetrical girl, you're just as good as dead." He hissed.

"Yeah, yeah…" I sighed. Maka sweat dropped. After a while, Maka spoke up.

"We are here." Maka announced. She knocked on the door. "Don't talk. Let Kid and me solve this." I nodded.

"Come in." I heard a low voice coming from the other side of the door. I breathed in and out two times, as we walked towards whatever was expecting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy :DD first chapter done !<strong>

**So, what do you guys think? :D**

**Review about it ;)**

**Peace, kiss and a lot of cookies :3**


End file.
